warscarfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuja Emberfury
Akuja is a member of the Balance, a division within Warscar Reach. She is currently undergoing rigorous training to become as strong as her fellow shield brothers and sisters. As such this page is subject to further updates as she progresses In-Game and In-Character. Childhood Akuja was born into a small orc tribe camped in the Arathi Highlands on Year 20 just after the Second War ended. Throughout her early childhood her tribe was often mobile, having to evade Alliance patrols to survive and link up with other survivors of the Horde. Her parents raised her to know of the history of her people and to appreciate the struggle they have endured since their arrival to Azeroth. Though early on these lessons didn't completely make sense to her, as she got older she started to understand them, and continues to honor the noble traditions the Horde has valued since it's early days. The Founding of Durotar During the Year 26, Akuja's family along with many other orcs united with Warchief Thrall, began work on the newly founded city of Orgrimmar. Though still very young at the time, Akuja found the entire process to be remarkable and inspiring. She had only known the camps that her people had set up when they were not on the move, and the idea of a real city to call home filled her with pride. Even though she was still too small to help with actual construction, Akuja did her best to assist her people with other more trivial tasks that needed to be done. She didn't really mind, as it still made her feel like part of the whole process. During this time, Akuja also started to become more familiar with the new allies that the Horde had gained. The Bloodhoof Tauren were sometimes seen assisting with the construction of the walls and larger structures, but perhaps the most interesting to the young orc were the Darkspear Trolls. During the next two years Akuja observed, and sometimes interacted with this strange new race. Before the city was fully completed, she even managed to gain a very valuable friend among the Darkspears. A young female troll, not much older than Akuja herself, was being bullied by much larger male trolls one day. Seeing this Akuja took action, and saved the female by collected hot cinders from a nearby brazier and throwing them at the bullies. Shocked and in pain, the male trolls fled, screaming curses at the young orc. From then on, that female troll had become her new best friend, and she learned a lot about the trolls and their culture through her. The Call of the Spirits As Akuja started into her early teenage years she worked even harder to help her people, often doing varying degrees of manual labor to build up her strength, as was common in young orcs. Though as she became stronger she also became more confident to the point of being cocky. This attitude tended to get her in trouble and a lot more fights broke out around her. Though her troll friend was usually there to back her up, eventually she had to learn as all orcs must, that not every fight can be won by strength or numbers alone. During this time in her development she started to understand the wisdom of her elders more clearly, coupled with the experiences of her own mistakes. Yet something else was also taking place during this. When things were quiet in the city, Akuja often found herself hearing faint whispers around her when nobody was around. Though at first it disturbed her she eventually found something about them intriguing. When she finally told her parents about it she was brought before the elder Shamans and tested. They confirmed that the spirits of the elements were trying to speak with Akuja and marked her as a bearer of the gift. Akuja was brought before Warchief Thrall himself, her first time ever getting to see him face-to-face. Inspired, yet also intimidated, she remained quiet and respectful as the Warchief looked over her. Eventually he smiled and placed a hand upon her shoulder. The words he spoke remain with Akuja to this day. "The spirits have called for you Akuja. One day, when you have learned to listen to them, I have no doubts you will become a great Shaman of the Horde. Carry their knowledge well and pass their wisdom on to our people." Coming of Age -This section is still in progress. More to come later- Category:Character